


Nightmare

by CadetDru



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/pseuds/CadetDru





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impactvelocity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impactvelocity/gifts).



Topher's nightmares were varied and textured, like a fine buffet. One occurred more frequently than the rest: A woman stood over him. It was always a woman, and she always followed the same script. Usually it was one Dr. Claire Saunders, Topher's imaginary colleague. Sometimes, it was Ivy or DeWitt instead, or one of the dolls. It was always

"Hello, Whiskey. How are you feeling?" the woman would say. Maybe she'd stroke his hair: make that real connection with him, the Doll who had been Topher before they restructured him.

"Did I fall asleep?" Topher would ask, heart full of peace even though he was confused.

"For a little while," the woman would say kindly.

"Shall I go now?" he would say, erupting in a happy smile.

She would smile back with a tenth of his joy. "If you like."

This time, it was Priya. Not Sierra-- Priya, the woman she'd been before he tried to help her and ended up ruining everything. Twice.

"Are you keeping my secret?" she asked him. He was still in the chair, still at her mercy. She was wearing a white lab coat over her usual yoga wear.

"I try to do my best," he said.

"Your best will have to do," she said.

He woke up, not crying, not gasping.

He'd taken out her secret, when he made his imprint. Victor didn't know about that. Nobody knew, except for Priya and the real Topher. Therefore, he was the real Topher. It was something he could do for her, and something he could do for himself.

They had his imprint. They could tweak it, make it better. They didn't need the real Topher Brink.

He knew who he was, and what he knew, and they couldn't take that away from him. No matter what.


End file.
